


Stormbreaker

by LadyNoir



Series: Iron Dads & Other Ailments (Redux) [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sif (Marvel), BAMF Thor, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF everyone, F/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Minor Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Sif (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin is a dick, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Thor (Marvel), Soul Bond, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Strange saw over fourteen million futures in which they won, that was just one timeline. In another, Alexandra Stark existed and managed to trap Odin and prevent many things from happening, in this one, Odin sort of wins, partially, and the team deal with the consequences of long term memory loss, Ragnarok and the mad Titan that’s lurking in the shadows. As always, Queen Frigga is still the wisest person in Asgard and everyone’s saving grace.
Relationships: Nebula & Alexandra Stark, Nebula & Sif, Sif & Alexandra Stark, Thor & Alexandra Stark, Thor/ Alexandra Stark
Series: Iron Dads & Other Ailments (Redux) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: EGFixIts





	Stormbreaker

#  **Year 2013, Two Months after the Convergence.**

#  **Asgard’s Dungeons.**

“You thought you could defy me, little mortal?” Odin asked, a sneer on his face. 

Alexandra Stark was glaring at the All-Father, from her spot on the ground, large chains keeping her rooted to the floor. 

“You won’t win,” she spat, Odin just smiled knowingly at her. 

“Are you sure about that? One spell here and there and no one will remember you, ever, no one will ever know that you existed,” he said. 

Alexandra refused the urge to cry, she was not going to let him win, not now, not ever. She had been chained up for a week, a week in which she had not known a thing about Thor or Loki, to be honest, she didn’t even know if they knew of her fate. 

“To be honest I never thought Thor would go along with the bedding, so whatever dark magic you used on my son, you little enchantress, it must have been strong,” Odin said as he paced, Gungnir in his hand. 

Alexandra remained silent, she was not going to give him more power over her, not while she was at his mercy. She was Alexandra Stark. Starks were made of Iron. Starks didn’t break under pressure. Odin tilted her head up with the tip of his spear, forcing her to look up at him. 

“While your foolish vow ensures that I cannot do any direct harm to you , it doesn’t mean that you can’t perish on your own without hurting Thor, so I hope you truly do enjoy space, mortal,” he said before gathering the energies of Gungnir and blasting Alexandra with it. 

What he never knew was that Alexandra Stark was not a simple mortal anymore, not since Loki had fed her a golden apple from Idunn’s tree, nor since she and Thor had consolidated their marriage vows with her virgin blood during their consummation. It was after all, a marriage of equals and the Norns were always watching. 

* * *

  
  


#  **April, Year 2014.**

#  **Berhert, Milky Way Galaxy.**

The past few months had been rough on her, she had woken up in the middle of a forest without recollection of who or where she was, the only indication that she belonged somewhere was the small strange marking on her left wrist, she knew that it had been burned into her skin, it had a strange shape, like a hammer upside-down, but apart from that she didn’t remember a thing, not even her own name. 

She knew what many things were, the stars, the trees, she had stolen a few daggers from a nearby village she had seen from afar but she didn’t dare interact with.The people there had pink skin, while her skin was definitely not that shade, she would stand out, she knew and deep inside she also knew that standing out was the last thing she needed. 

She was different from them, that she knew to be true, she could do things that the tribe couldn’t, she could summon an armor out of nowhere, and she had taken to always keep the bracers on to hide her mark, it seemed like something too personal to have on display, too intimate. Apart from being able to summon an armor, she could also call lightening. It had been a mistake at first; she had been running from a wild beast and she had panicked and suddenly a dark cloud had rolled in and in the blink of an eye the beast had been struck and tendrils of lightning were running through her skin. 

It had scared her, but it had also given her a sense of comfort. She was not helpless, she could be dangerous and, in those months in the wilderness, she had become almost feral. Her long dark hair was braided down her back and her face was covered in dirt, but she looked every inch the warrior goddess that she was not. 

* * *

Aleta Ogord had seen many things in the years she had been a ravager, she and her team had stopped in Berhert as it was the closest planet from the Sovereign, it was supposed to be a quick stop and then back to the darkness of space, her crew was a little tired, so they had set camp and her engineers were working in the maintenance of the ship while the rest of her crew lounged in the forest. 

Now, Aleta had been wary of the spot they had picked. There was something in the air, the smell of ozone felt stronger around them and the weather seemed to be acting up, unlike the other times they had camped out in Berhert, something was very wrong with the planet and Aleta was not sure she wanted to find out what it was. 

She had just told her team to be wary when she heard rustling, and she was quick to take out one of her guns and walk into the foliage. Whatever it was that was hiding in the planet was dangerous, she could feel it in every inch of her skin, dangerous, wild, untrained. 

“I won’t hurt you unless you hurt me first,” Aleta found herself saying. The leaves were rustled again. “Come out, we won’t hurt you.” 

A young woman appeared in front of her, eyes guarded and posture tensed, ready to attack at any given moment. Aleta noticed that the woman held no weapons, but that didn’t mean that she was completely defenseless. 

“Who are you?” the woman asked in a strange accent. 

“Aleta Ogord, Captain Ravager,” she said firmly, the young woman tilted her head to the side in confusion. “And you are?” 

“I… I don’t remember,” the young woman admitted, Aleta decided to approach carefully. “I appeared here several months ago, I haven’t been counting.” 

“From where? Xandar? You look like you could be a Xandarian,” Aleta offered, but the woman shook her head. “Do you have a name I can call you?”

“Not really, I don’t talk to people,” the girl admitted. 

Aleta raised an eyebrow. “You’re talking to me.” 

“You’re not pink, you look like me, familiar,” the girl said, because she was young, perhaps not even twenty years old yet. 

“Do you know how you made it here?” Aleta asked.

The girl shook her head again. “I try to remember, but it hurts, I had a name once, but I can’t remember,” she said. 

Aleta nodded and against her better judgement invited the strange girl to her camp. She noticed that the girl was wearing an armor, it was a fine armor, but nothing she could really place, many species of the galaxy preferred armors, but hers had a red cape, that was strange, but still nothing came to mind. 

Her crew accepted the girl warily, as warily as the girl accepted the crew. It was two days later when one of her men tried to accost the girl that she realized what the strange girl was capable of. Thunder and lightning, the girl had fried the man that had tried to approach her in less than a second and she had looked at the others before looking at Aleta, probably already planning to flee. 

“Storm, that’s what we’ll call you,” Aleta declared and was regaled by one of the brightest smiles that she had ever seen. 

* * *

**May 2014.**

**London, Midgard.**

Thor Odinson was again, having weird dreams, since his mother had vanished from Asgard without a trace and Loki had broken out of prison too. Thor for his part had renounced the throne and left it to his father, it had felt like the right thing to do and afterwards he had returned to his lady Jane in Midgard. 

It was supposed to be all of it, Thor was supposed to be with his lady friend but there was something that was wrong with everything. Starting with the strange mark that had appeared on the inside of his left wrist, Jane had seen it and had asked if he had tattooed himself, Thor to be honest had no idea how the mark had imbedded itself to his skin. 

There was also the part that Thor was embarrassed about, no matter how much he tried, no matter how much foreplay they did, Thor couldn’t get himself to copulate with Jane. His body was not cooperating and that had him frustrated. Jane had been sympathetic and had proved to be a great friend and even though Thor had tried to romance her and all, in the end, it hadn’t been meant to be, there was something that he was missing 

Something very important. 

* * *

**May 2014.**

**New York, Midgard.**

Tony Stark fiddled with the pen in his hand, he had tried writing something, the formula for his new therapy method, Binary Augmented Retro Framing, or as he liked to call it B.A.R.F. it was supposed to help him with memories, or at least that was his goal. 

It all had begun in December 2013, Tony had woken up with a strange feeling in his head and since then he had been trying to remember something. He was a genius, he knew that there was something that he was forgetting and it was bugging him, so B.A.R.F. had been born and he was trying to review all his memories from 2012 onwards, since he had put the missile into the wormhole. Chances were that he was finally going crazy. 

Although his new assistant, Ms. Frida Trygg, a mature woman reaching her fifties, assured him that it was probably the stress that was finally getting to him. He quite liked his assistant, and the woman had been vetted by Pepper, who had struck an easy friendship with the woman. 

* * *

**October 2014.**

**Contraxia, Milky Way Galaxy.**

  
  


The crew was refueling, Storm quite liked her crew, and Aleta, the woman had become her best friend and mentor in everything she did. She had helped trained her powers and in the months that had passed Storm had gotten quite a handle in her abilities as well as hand to hand combat and espionage. 

“Storm?” Aleta asked as the ship descended in Contraxia. 

“Yes ma’am?” Storm asked, a smile on her face. 

“This planet has its own rules and many ravagers come for pleasure,” Aleta began explaining, “You do know what pleasure is?” 

“I believe so,” Storm said pensively, absentmindedly scratching over her left hand bracer, where her marking was hidden. “I had someone once, I think.” 

“You think?” Aleta asked interested, whenever the girl remembered something familiar they tried to piece down another part of the puzzle. 

They had already figured out that Storm was probably being a victim of a strong memory curse and they had been trying to trigger it ever since. 

Storm stared at her mentor thoughtfully as she tried to remember pleasure in her life, and she could, sort of. “I think I’m married.” 

“Married? So young?” Aleta asked.

Storm nodded. “I think I had a husband, I…” Storm was lost in thought as she tried to remember. “I think he had blue eyes.” 

“Blue eyes?” Aleta mused, and Storm nodded. “The Galaxy is a big place to try to find a blue eyed man.” 

“I think if I ever cross paths with him, I’ll know,” Storm said hopefully. 

“And what if he was the one who erased your memories?” Aleta asked.

Storm frowned. “I don’t believe so, he would have protected me, I think,” She said with a bright smile. Aleta had no soul to tell the girl that sometimes men were not who they thought. 

“Will you stay in the ship?” Aleta asked, Storm shrugged before peeking out. 

“I don’t really like it much here,” Storm said, Aleta smiled at her. 

“You are welcome to stay here, I have a meeting with someone,” she said, Storm perked up at that. 

“Do you need a back up?” 

“Not really, enjoy your night, Storm, you worry too much, child,” Aleta said with a smile, Storm nodded and went to her small room. 

A couple of days later Storm got to see her first Ravager funeral, for a captain called Yondu. The name seemed familiar somehow, and she watched from the nearest window, amazed by all the lights, it reminded her of fireworks and the fourth of July, for some reason that date had significance to her. 

  
  


* * *

#  **April 2015**

#  **Terma, Large Magellanic Cloud.**

“I believe you are ready,” Aleta said as she patted Storm’s shoulders, Storm grinned and nodded. 

“I can never be thankful enough for your help,” Storm said, gratefulness in her voice. 

“Just remember that you have a spot in my crew should you decide you want it,” Aleta reminded the young woman, Storm nodded. 

“I won’t forget it, I promise… I will find who I am,” she vowed as she looked at her brand new ship 

“I have no doubts that you will, you have yet to name your ship,” Aleta pointed out, Storm smiled at her. 

“It’s something that should be thought on,” the young woman said, Aleta smirked. 

“What a stark contrast to the girl I first met,” the woman said, Storm’s eyes widened as she looked at the woman. 

“Stark!” she exclaimed, Aleta frowned and looked at the girl, “I… Stark, it’s familiar, like if it should mean something to me.” 

Storm held her head in her hands and groaned. 

Aleta looked at her young mentee sympathetically, “Stark is a good name for a ship.” 

“It is, and for me too, Storm Stark, it sounds fitting, doesn’t it?” she asked, Aleta smiled and nodded. 

“Farewell then, Storm Stark, good travels” Aleta said, doing a salute. 

Storm reciprocated the salute, “You too, Aleta Ogord, may we meet again.”

“May we meet again.” 

* * *

#  **Knowhere, Battleword.**

#  **September 2016.**

Storm had landed several days ago close to Knowhere. She had felt a pull in her gut towards it several weeks ago and figured that she could explore the place, it was after all a good spot for visitors and wanderers. She walked out of the Stark dressed in all black with her hair braided down her back, she had several knives and guns holstered and hidden through her clothes and she could summon lightning at anytime, she felt confident enough to walk around the severed head. 

She was amazed by the entire thing, she had seen many things in the Galaxy, but there was quite nothing like Knowhere. She visited the Collector’s museum. She was deeply interested by one of the items, it was sealed and trapped between two black pieces of stones and it glowed red, Storm frowned at it as it seemed to call to her. 

“Does something call to you?” a voice asked behind her, Storm tensed and turned to face the Collector, she glanced between him and the strange red item. 

“It will cause your downfall,” she said softly, her eyes returning to the red glow of the weird object. 

“My what? How could it?” he asked, Storm shrugged, feeling a little creeped out by her feelings, something inside her was trying to tell her something. 

“I don’t know, that thing is calling for something, it shouldn’t be here,” she said grimly. 

“What is your name, dear?” he asked, interest showing in his voice. 

“Storm, my name is Storm,” the young woman said, eyes glued to the red glow, it reflected in her eyes giving her an eerie appearance. 

“And you say this will destroy me?” he asked warily. 

“You and this entire city,” she said almost in a haze, her fingers touched the casing of the red item. 

“Do you know what that is?” the Collector asked, Storm shook her head, “That is an infinity stone, the aether.” 

Storm tilted her head to the side her eyes glassing for a moment, “The singularities, six stones, your greed will doom you Taneleer Tivan.” 

The Collector seemed spooked by the young woman, she shook her head and looked at him and then back at the aether, she shuddered. 

“That was creepy, but I’ve seen the aether before, years before,” she said, Tivan looked at her interested. 

“You must tell me about it,” he prompted, Storm shook her head. 

“I have to go,” she said, “There’s something I’m looking for, it’s not here.” 

“Do you collect too?” Tivan asked, Storm shook her head. 

“I don’t believe I do, collecting is dangerous, don’t forget my words,” she said before she began making her way outside. 

The Collector seemed to consider her words, “Take it with you.” 

“The stone?” Storm asked, the Collector nodded, “What would you want for it?” 

“You gave me wisdom, I’ve known of some that have lost body parts for it,” he reasoned.

Storm looked at him warily, but took the stone in its casing and left. 

She hid the stone in her spelled bag, it worked as a separate quantum pocket, making objects that were inside untraceable, a fun spell she had learned from a witch in Hala in exchange for protection from an enemy tribe. She walked out of the museum and continued to explore the city. While exploring she decided to visit the bar, she figured that she was old enough to have a drink. 

The bar was packed with outlaws, Storm positioned herself in a small corner and observed the bar with attentive eyes, she knew that many of the outlaws were hot blooded and prone to fights, out of the corner of her eyes she noticed another woman, this woman looked somewhat familiar and fierce and was dressed in an armor. Downing her drink, Storm decided to approach the lonely woman. 

“Hello,” she greeted, the woman looked up and squinted her eyes. 

“Have I met you before?” the woman asked, Storm shrugged. 

“I know not, I am Storm,” she said, offering her hand. 

“Sif of Asgard,” the woman, Sif, said as she grasped Storm’s hand. 

Storm felt something shift in her head, but gained no vision nor knowledge about Sif, “You look sad, Sif of Asgard.” 

“My king banished me after I returned from a mission, I am without a home,” the woman said looking down at her drink, Storm looked at her sympathetically. 

“I have space in my ship for several people if you wish to join me, I’m on a quest of my own,” the young woman said, Sif raised an eyebrow, the young woman seemed familiar somehow. 

“What is your quest?” Sif asked, Storm smiled. 

“To regain my memories and my life. I was somehow left in Berhert three years ago without my memories. Come along and I’ll tell you my story, Lady Sif,” 

* * *

Lady Sif of Asgard had seen many things in her long life, but the young woman that had invited her on a quest was a mystery to the Asgardian. First of all, the woman was way too familiar to be a simple stranger, but Sif couldn’t remember meeting her. The woman had mentioned some lost memories, and Sif, having been a victim of such a curse on Midgard, wondered if she hadn’t gotten back all her memories. 

Storm was aloof and reminded Sif of Thor and Loki simultaneously, as if the two brothers had somehow merged and became one person, a young woman. Sif had sparred with the woman and found her to be a worthy opponent, which reminded her of something that Heimdall had handed her just before she had left Asgard. 

Sif trusted her brother, but Heimdall could be cryptic when he wanted to and in her goodbyes to him he hadn’t let her down; he had givenhanded her a handle and told her that it was a very important weapon that needed to be delivered to its owner, it had been Queen Frigga’s last wish before her mysterious death. 

“Lady Storm, I have something for you,” Sif said as she walked into the ship’s deck, Storm was seated on the table examining her map, trying to decide their next course, they needed to refuel soon too. 

“Really? I love gifts!” the young woman said excitedly as she straightened herself on the chair making grabby hands at Sif. 

The Asgardian couldn’t help but laugh as she handed Storm the handle, the young woman grabbed it and twirled it around in her hand before she pushed a button and a blue light sprouted from one of the ends. 

“A lightsaber!” Storm exclaimed, Sif looked the strange glowing sword, she had been traveling with that thing and Storm, out of all people knew what it was. 

“It was given to me by my brother to hand to its owner,” Sif said solemnly. 

“Your brother, the gatekeeper? Do you think I knew him?” Storm asked confused. 

“I know not, you are strong enough to be mistaken for a Asgardian yes, but you’re also very young, so I’d certainly remember if you had lived in Asgard,” Sif explained, not really trusting her words. 

“Well, I don’t know any more than you do, but I feel that this is mine, I can feel it in the back of my mind, whatever is holding my memories it weakens with time,” Storm said, Sif nodded and took a look at the map. 

“What is our course?” she asked. 

“The Hub, we need fuel and a few essentials, from there I was thinking Drez-Lar?” Storm asked, Sif shrugged, they had nowhere else to go and eternity to wander.

* * *

#  **June 2017.**

#  **New York, Midgard.**

Frida Trygg smiled into her cup of coffee as she felt the remnants of the Odinforce starting to flounder, the end was near, she could feel it in every fiber of her being, her sealed magic almost singing for release, she looked up from her computer screen to see Tony Stark walking into the compound followed by the teenager Peter Parker they were discussing science and Parker’s extracurricular activities. 

Frida had proven to be the best at her job, she was unmoving and Pepper had declared that the older woman had the patience of a saint. Frida liked Pepper Potts and she couldn’t help for her spell to come to fruition, she missed her family dearly, but soon, soon she would have them all together again, including the princess that had saved her life. 

Her staying close to Tony Stark had been a direct consequence of that fact, she owed her life to a Stark, so she was going to do her best to protect the one Stark she could do something about. And if it somehow shed light of Thor’s adventures she was always more than happy to listen. 

She hadn’t been surprised when Tony had told her a couple of years ago of Thor’s failed relationship with Jane, according to Tony, Thor had sulked for an entire month after their breakup and had refused to return to Asgard, frustrated and ashamed by his ‘performance issues’ as Tony had so delicately put it. Frida of course knew the cause of them, the delicate marriage vows that Thor and Alexandra had exchanged had been more than a simple defiance, those kind of vows had power, and she had secretly blessed their union, and the blessing had been sealed by the consummation. Of course, back then Frida had been trying to protect the girl and hadn’t known all the repercussions that the vows would bring. 

She could only hope that Alexandra Stark, wherever she was, was doing fine. 

* * *

#  **June 2017.**

#  **Arago, Andromeda Galaxy..**

“Come on Nebula, admit it, I saved you from a horrible mistake, we’re all friends here,” Storm said, a grin on her face. 

Sif wisely kept her mouth shut while the Luphomoid they had encountered at the Hub a couple of months back sneered at Storm, the young woman had all but adopted the blue humanoid. It was slightly worrying that the woman was a daughter of the Mad Titan, but Storm was sure that the blue woman would rather kill herself than ally with him. 

Sif had also discovered that Storm could somewhat perceive the future, she had seen Nebula and had immediately spouted some hard truths to the blue woman, it had been the only thing that had stopped Nebula’s warpath and for several months the three of them had been traveling together, they were a mismatched but interesting group. 

“I know what we need,” Storm exclaimed suddenly. “We need some fun!” 

“Easier said than done,” Sif mumbled and Storm smirked at her. 

“We’re going to Sakaar,” the young woman announced. 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” asked Sif, she had heard the stories, Storm just smiled. 

“Of course, I know the Grandmaster, Atla sent me to do a couple of jobs for him when I began my formal training, he’s amusing, I have a small apartment where we can lay low until we decide what we are to do with the Titan situation,” she proposed. 

Sif knew that Storm’s plan had merit, the three of them were strong, yes, she had seen the might of Storm’s powers firsthand, if she hadn’t know Thor, Sif would have called Storm the goddess of thunder; and Nebula was a skilled fighter in her own right, but the three of them wouldn’t be able to take on Thanos and his whole army, they needed a plan. 

“What do you say, Nebula?” Storm asked, the blue woman shrugged. 

“According to your half-prophecies the furthest from Thanos I am, the better, he would never think that I am biding my time in Sakaar,” Nebula said, Storm nodded. 

“Have you had any progress severing your network?” 

“Yes, I was successful, my mind is my own and should remain so, I never thought of it when I defected,” Nebula said, Storm smiled softly at her. 

“Don’t dwell on it, that’s what friends are for,” the young woman added. 

Sif smiled, feeling like a proud parent; Storm was also wicked smart when she put her heart to it, she had helped Nebula with a few modifications and then the two of them had checked the entire ship, Storm was quite proud of her Stark, as she had baptized the ship. Sif was sure that she had heard the name Stark before, a warrior from Midgard, if she was not wrong, but she somehow doubted that Storm knew him as the girl had never been to Midgard. 

* * *

#  **November 2017.**

#  **Sakaar, Fornax Galaxy.**

Storm was pacing inside her apartment, Nebula and Sif watched her movements, matching frowns on their faces, Storm had been feeling weird for a couple of days now, sudden headaches and an incessant burning where her marking was, she was at her wit’s end on how to deal with it. 

“Perhaps it means that you are closer to breaking your curse, you mentioned that you could feel it weakening,” Sif offered, Storm spared her friend a glance. 

“It’s annoying and it burns,” Storm said as she removed her bracer and began scratching at her skin, Sif’s eyes were on the markings as soon as it became visible. 

“How did you get that?” she asked carefully, Storm shrugged. 

“Like hell if I know, I’ve always had it but it had never burned before,” Storm said, Sif stood from her spot and held Storm’s wrist as she examined the marking. 

“That’s Asgardian, that’s Thor royal seal,” Sif said confused. 

“Thor? The thunder dude who never appreciated you?” Storm asked somewhat annoyed, Sif nodded as she took a step back from her friend. 

“What does it mean then?” asked Nebula, Storm and Sif exchanged glances. 

“I’ve never met Thor, I’ve never been in Asgard, not as far as I know,” Storm said, her voice soft. 

* * *

Sif believed her, Storm had been her friend for over a year and the young woman had never lied to her, they all had their secrets, yes, but they had never lied to one another. 

“As far as you know, as far as any of us know,” Sif said suddenly, terror filling her figure, there was only one person strong enough to pull off a mind lock of such magnitude. 

But if Odin had erased Storm’s memories and the memories of all who knew her, what was the reason behind it? Sif had always wondered about her banishment, about Heimdall’s parting words, Queen Frigga’s mysterious death, it seemed that Asgard had more than its share of dirty little secrets. And if Storm had Thor’s royal seal burning into her skin then it could only mean that Storm and Thor had vowed themselves to one another and someone had tried to sever the vow. 

“You once told me that you thought that you had been married,” Sif began carefully, Storm looked at her, eyes slightly wider than usual. 

“You think I am married to thunder dude?” Storm’s disbelief was firm in her voice. 

“It would explain your powers for one,” Sif said, Storm ran her hands through her face. 

“And the burning?” 

“It could mean many things,” Sif said, Storm groaned as she took a seat next to Nebula. 

“I don’t want this, I don’t want to be married to some guy I don’t know, I only wanted my memories back, to find myself,” she said softly. 

“Storm is not even your name, is it?” asked Nebula, the young woman shook her head. 

“Aleta Ogord named me when she witnessed my powers for the first time, I can’t remember what my name was, although Stark got pretty close to it,” she explained. 

“Thor has a midgardian friend named Stark, Anthony Stark,” Sif said, Storm groaned again. 

“It feels familiar, but there’s nothing, just the feeling,” Storm said. 

“What feeling?” asked Nebula. 

Storm was confused for a moment before she focused, “Warmth… safe… red and gold… love.” 

“Your ship is painted red and gold,” nebula pointed out, Storm nodded. 

“Whoever Stark is, I love him,” Storm said. 

“He could be your father then,” Sif said and Storm was much more confused. 

“That would make me a midgardian, Sif, if I am a midgardian then I am as young as I look.”

Sif looked at the young woman, focusing in every aspect of her, she had seen older midgardians, Thor’s lady Jane had been nearing her mid-thirties, according to what Thor had said, and Storm looked much younger than Jane; if Storm had been Asgardian, Sif would have guessed her to be nearing her four hundred years, but in perspective, she could still see a really young face. 

“She looks really young,” Nebula offered, Sif looked at the blue woman and then back at Storm. 

Something was very wrong. 

* * *

They had decided not to dwell on it, the Grandmaster had announced a duel, his beast against a new competitor. Storm had never been to the arena, not really liking gladiator fights, but Sif and Nebula had convinced the young woman to go if only to take her mind off things. They had arrived and mingled between the people that had attended.

The Grandmaster began clapping as people cheered, Storm was seated between Nebula and Sif looking a little bit sullen, people cheered and laughed as the Gradmaster described the night’s competitor. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you, The Lord of Thunder!” he said and the crowd laughed, “Watch out for his fingers, they make sparks.” 

Sif paled as soon as she saw Thor walk into the arena and swore under her breath. 

“Is that your friend thunder dude?” Storm asked visibly uncomfortable. 

“Uh-hu,” Sif nodded. 

“I thought you had mentioned long golden hair,” Storm continued, Sif threw her a glare. 

As they talked the Grandmaster revealed his champion, a giant green beast. 

“Hulk?” Storm asked confused. 

“You know the beast?” asked Nebula, Storm frowned as she saw Thor laughing. 

“He’s a friend from work!” Thor bellowed from the arena as the entire place went quiet. 

“I think so, my head is beginning to hurt a little bit,” Storm whispered. 

Sif and Nebula exchanged worried glances but Storm was quick to assure them that it was okay. They watched the duel, Nebula begrudgingly admiring that Thor could give the beast a run for its money, while Sif watched horrified, Storm was leaning more towards the neutral side until Thor began using lightening, she placed her right hand over her left wrist as the mark burned. 

“We need to go,” Nebula said to Sif as she noticed Storm in pain. 

Sif looked at Nebula in shock, “We have to rescue Thor,” she hissed. 

“And we will do so once we have a plan, lets go,” Nebula urged. 

* * *

They made it to the apartment, where Storm promptly passed out, Sif and Nebula took turns at tending for her for the entire night. 

“She’s running a fever,” Sif said as she and Nebula sat in the living room. 

“She has regurgitated everything she’s consumed,” said Nebula, Sif sighed. 

“We need to find Thor,” Sif said.

Nebula nodded. “But first we need to make sure that Storm survives the night.” 

* * *

Storm woke up feeling sticky and her mouth sour, she was quick to jump into her bathroom and brush her teeth after a quick shower. Her wrist was still burning, but she felt marginally better. She donned her armor and went out of her room. 

Sif and Nebula were huddled listening to the news. 

“Hello,” Storm said, the two other women turned to her. 

“Feeling better?” Sif asked, Storm nodded. 

“Anything new?” 

“Thor escaped and took the beast with him, we need to find them before they leave the planet,” Nebula said, Storm frowned. 

“He’s still here in Sakaar, I can feel it, he’s near too,” Storm said, Sif and Nebula exchanged glances but took their weapons. 

“Well, let’s go,” Sif said. 

Storm allowed her powers to guide her, she was being led through the static to another block of apartments, they were quick to run up the stairs to where she was feeling the burning in her wrist get hotter by the second. 

“He’s in there,” Storm hissed as she clamped her hand over her wrist, she was standing in front of a white door with green dots. 

Sif nodded and placed her hand on the door, it slipped upwards and the three women walked into the apartment.

“Anus?” asked the man eating behind the counter. 

“I’m sorry,” Storm was quick to say, then frowned and looked at the man, “Anus?” 

“Lady Sif?” Thor asked in disbelief, while the man who was tied had his eyes on Nebula. 

“Thor,” Sif breathed, then looked at the other man, “Loki?” 

“That’s the Loki who’s supposed to be dead?” Storm asked, Sif nodded. 

“Why are you with a daughter of Thanos?” asked Loki. 

The group exchanged glances before Sif sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; Nebula was looking at Loki with distrust, Storm was looking between the other woman and the man and had her hand pressed on her bracer. 

“Thor, there is something wrong with Odin in Asgard,” Sif was quick to say, Thor exchanged a confused look with Loki and the other woman. 

“Odin is dead and Hela, our big sister, was unleashed,” Thor said, it was Sif turn to frown. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Nebula said losing her patience and holding Storm’s wrist and then Thor’s until their skin came into contact. 

Storm let out a pained shriek but held on to Thor’s arm, Thor looked to be in pain too and suddenly Sif, Loki and the man were in pain too. 

* * *

Alexandra Stark opened her eyes in surprise as she remembered everything that had gone down in her life, she was breathing heavily and her wrist was still burning, but she knew who she was, she looked at Sif, who’s eyes had widened considerably and then at Bruce who was gaping at her, she then looked up at Thor. 

“That motherfucker,” she said in between breaths, her free hand clutching at her chest. 

“Alexandra?” Thor asked confused, she nodded at him.

“Uncle Bruce?” she asked.

Bruce looked worse for fear. “What was that?” he asked. 

Alexandra and Thor looked at Loki, who had paled considerably. 

“He found out,” Loki whispered, “He found out and imprisoned me, he… he killed mother.” 

“Queen Frigga is dead?” Alexandra asked tears forming in her eyes. 

“Can somebody explain what is going on?” asked the new woman, the Valkyrie, Alexandra realized. 

“Odin was a much bigger asshole than we thought,” Alexandra said as she let go of Thor’s arm.

“He held me too,” Thor said looking at Alexandra, “He took away my powers as he took you away, I thought he had killed you.” 

“I’m sure that was his plan, look, I… we need to get out of here, if Hela’s out then Asgard is in danger, we need to go we can sort this out later,” Alexandra reasoned, Thor nodded. 

“We need a ship strong enough to withstand the force of the Anus,” Valkyrie said. 

“I’ll get us one,” said Loki, “The Grandmaster has many ships, we could use one of them.” 

“We have a ship, we have a team, off we go,” Alexandra said, the group nodded, “Nebula and Valkyrie can clear the path for us, can you? Uncle Bruce, you’re with Valkyrie ” 

The aforementioned nodded, Alexandra handed the keys of her ship to Nebula and she, Bruce and Valkyrie departed; Alexandra looked at Sif and smirked. 

“You and I, like that time in Drez-Lar?” Alexandra asked, Sif smirked and brandished her sword. 

“You got it,” she said, Alexandra turned to Thor, and Loki. 

“Let’s go get a ship.” 

* * *

The four of them made really good time inside the Grandmaster’s home, they reached the hangar, making up for the time they had lost in the apartment. Alexandra saw the commodore and the Statesman. 

“Thor go get that ship running,” she ordered, Thor raised an eyebrow at her but she glared until he left. 

“And us?” asked Sif, Alexandra grinned and pointed to the Statesman. 

“In a couple of minutes the other ‘slaves’ are gonna come, you get them on that ship and get to Asgard, we might have to evacuate. Don’t die,” Alexandra said. 

Loki and Sif exchanged glances and nodded. 

“We will do our best,” Loki said, Alexandra smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. 

“I missed you,” she said as she let go of him. 

“I believe I missed you too,” he said with an amused smile. 

“I expect a grand entrance,” she said before she left to catch the Commodore. 

* * *

Alexandra jumped into the ship just before Thor left the hangar, she was quick to move to the cockpit. 

“You know how to pilot this thing?” she asked, Thor glanced at her. 

“It’s just another spaceship,” he said as they flew over the city. 

“Open the doors,” Valkyrie’s voice sounded over the radio, Alexandra and Thor exchanged glances before Thor flipped a switch. 

The doors opened and Alexandra looked back and waited for the upcoming scream, in a flash Bruce was shot up into the commodore, Alexandra was quick to move to help him. 

“You okay?” she asked, and Bruce gave her a thumbs up. 

Alexandra and Bruce moved to the front again both standing behind Thor, the Sakaarian ships were shooting at them. 

“Shouldn’t we be shooting something?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes we should,” Thor said, “Where are the guns on this ship?” 

“There aren’t any, its a leisure vessel, the Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff,” Valkyrie explained over the radio. 

Alexandra, Bruce and Thor shared a look of disgust. 

“Did she just say orgies?” asked Bruce. 

“Better not touch anything,” Alexandra warned, patting Bruce’s shoulder.

They continued flying over the wastelands of Sakaar, with Nebula and Valkyrie cleaning the way. 

“Nebula, how are things on your end?” Alexandra asked. 

“They keep shooting,” Nebula answered. 

“It turns into a bomb,” Alexandra was quick to answer, “Get over us and prepare to crash it.” 

“A bomb?” Bruce asked surprised, Alexandra smirked at him. 

“My last name is Stark,” she said, “You ready Nebula?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good!” Alexandra removed her bag and put it in the co-pilot’s seat, “I’ll be right back.” 

She left before Bruce or Thor could object and was quick to get on top of the ship, she held on and signaled to Nebula, her red cape flowing behind her. Nebula jumped down from the Stark and Alexandra saw as it gained a little more speed before it crashed into a tall building and then it exploded taking out a few ships with it. Alexandra held Nebula’s hand before the blue woman could slide off the commodore. 

“That was awesome!” Alexandra screamed, Nebula offered a small smile. 

“It was a little awesome,” Nebula said.

Alexandra and Nebula looked up just in time to see Valkyrie landing on the windshield. 

“ALL OF YOU GET INSIDE,” ordered Thor from inside the ship, Alexandra nodded at Nebula and the blue woman got inside the ship. 

“In a minute!” said Valkyrie before she jumped into another ship. 

Alexandra grinned before following in style small charges of lightning flowing through her skin, she brandished her lightsaber as she fell and ripped through a ship. Thor was the third to go out.

“ALEXANDRA GET INSIDE THAT SHIP OR SO HELP ME!” Thor screamed as he destroyed a Sakaarian ship. 

“YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!” she screamed back as she cut through another engine before jumping onto another ship, Thor jumped onto the same ship. 

“It’s worse, I’m your husband,” he said as he gripped her arm, she snarled at him. 

“I’ve been surviving in space for the last four years, I think I’ll be fine, husband,” she deadpanned before hitting the ship with her lightsaber, Thor gave her a look before sighing and moving on. 

In between the three of them they managed to destroy all the ships that followed them, and it seemed that Bruce had been the one driving the commodore as Alexandra didn’t have to miss the fireworks. Thor, Valkyrie and Alexandra reunited in the last airborne ship, Alexandra sporting a smug smile on her face: Valkyrie steered the ship up and Thor was quick to hold Alexandra by her waist before they jumped into the commodore. 

The doors closed as soon as they were inside, Alexandra tried to get out of Thor’s grip but he was unmoving. 

“Let go of me, sparkles,” Alexandra complained, Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at them but moved to grab control of the ship before they entered the Anus. 

Nebula was quick to secure Bruce on the other seat and to hold on. 

“Buckle up,” Valkyrie warned. 

Alexandra kept squirming in Thor’s hold, “Thor,” she hissed. 

“You’re too reckless,” Thor whispered to her ear and with his free hand held to the closest handle, and tightened his hold on Alexandra, “Stark is not going to kill me because you got hurt in space.” 

“I’m going to hurt you if you don’t let go o-,” the ship lurched to the side as they entered the Anus, Alexandra let out a small shriek and held onto Thor like a lifeline, he raised an amused eyebrow at her before the ship lurched again. 

Alexandra could feel the force of the wormhole in her skin, it seemed that Thor was feeling it too, they managed to look at one another before everything went black. 

* * *

Alexandra groaned as she opened her eyes and consciousness returned to her, she was on top of Thor, who was also returning to the land of the living, she was quick to stand and offer him a hand; Nebula was the third to wake up, followed by Valkyrie, Alexandra went to grab her purse and turn it into another inter-dimensional pocket so she could fit it in her armor, Bruce was the last to wake up and Alexandra crouched next to him and held him gently. 

“Uncle Bruce, you okay?” she asked softly, Bruce nodded. 

“I never thought I’d be back here,” mumbled Valkyrie. 

Alexandra looked out of the window with mixed emotions, “When I said that I didn’t like the place much, I meant to redecorate, not destroy the whole thing.” 

Thor looked at her and let out a small chuckle. 

“There’s people clustered in the mountains, Hela’s coming for them,” Valkyrie warned. 

“Drop me near the palace, I’ll draw her away,” Thor said, Valkyrie and Alexandra looked at him. 

“And get yourself killed?” Valkyrie asked. 

“The people are all that matters, while I’m dealing with Hela, I’ll need you to get everybody off Asgard,” Thor said seriously. 

“How are we going to do that?” asked Bruce, Thor smiled. 

“I have a man on the ground.” 

* * *

Alexandra followed Thor into the palace as he looked for a gun to attach to the commodore. 

“I’m going to need you to stay in the ship,” Thor told her sternly, Alexandra almost protested, “Listen to me, something happens to me and you’ll be their queen, you’ll need to get them to Midgard safely.” 

“You can’t die,” she said softly holding onto his hand, Thor chuckled and pulled her into a hug pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“I’ll do my best not to,” he promised, she looked up at him. 

“You’re the God of Thunder,” she said as she grabbed his face in her hands, “You need to remember that, you’re the source of the power, not Mjolnir, not Asgard, not Odin, you,” she stressed the word and Thor nodded. 

“I know,” he said placing his hands over hers, a smile on his face, “Careful there wife, I might think that you are concerned about me.” 

“You know I am, husband,” she said and got on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Thor’s cheek, “Please don’t let her get your eyes, I like them both.” 

“You say the weirdest things, Alexandra.” 

* * *

Thor handed the suit to Valkyrie with a smile on his face as she fixed the cannon, Alexandra was standing next to him, Gungnir in her hand, a scared look on her face. 

“Keep Alexandra safe, she’s to lead our people if something happens to me,” Thor said looking at both Valkyrie and Nebula, the two women nodded. 

Alexandra looked at Thor, unshed tears in her eyes, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, she handed him her lightsaber and Gungnir. 

“Don’t you dare die,” she mumbled trying her best not to cry, Thor grinned at her as he helped her into the ship. 

“Your majesty, don’t die,” Valkyrie said, Thor nodded before they took off. 

“He’s going to be okay, Alex,” Bruce said to her before he moved to pilot the ship. 

* * *

Thor was fighting against his much more powerful sister, doing his damnedest best not to die, she was stronger than him in so many ways, she kicked Gungnir out of his hands and he wondered using the lightsaber before deciding not to as he didn’t want her to use it against him, he continued fighting her, minding Alexandra’s wording about his eyes. 

He stepped back just as Hela clawed at his face, missing his eye by an inch, he almost swore, but then she was faster than him and held him by the throat and pulling him out to the balcony. 

“See, no one is going anywhere, I’ll get that sword even if I have to kill every single one of them to do it,” she said as she forced him to look. 

Fog began to cover part of the bridge as a giant ship approached and opened it’s doors. 

“YOUR SAVIOR IS HERE,” Thor heard faintly and smiled. Asgard would be okay. 

“That little shit,” Hela sneered, tightening her hold on his face.

Thor’s wrist mark began burning slightly. 

“A valiant effort, but you never stood a chance,” Hela began, Thor’s wrist continued to burn, “You see, I am not a queen or a monster, I am the Goddess of Death,” she said before she stabbed Thor with two blades. 

Thor screamed as the pain overtook him and he was yet again in the plains where he had last seen Odin, but it was not Odin who was there but rather Alexandra, in full armor. 

“Thor, please,” she prompted as tears fell from her eyes, he let himself fall to his knees. 

“She’s too strong, without my hammer I cannot beat her,” he said, Alexandra approached him and kneeled in front of him. 

“You don’t need it, please, Thor, you’re the God of Thunder, please, you are more than Mjolnir, you always were,” she said her hands grasping his face, tears falling from her eyes. 

“It’s too late,” he said. 

“It’s not, we’ll take everyone to earth, I’ll buy an island if I have to, just come with me, I can’t do this without you,” she pleaded.

“I’m not strong enough,” he said pressing his forehead against hers. 

“You’re stronger, stronger than Odin, than Hela, than all of them, please,” she pleaded.

Thor felt his wrist burning again and Hela’s swords digging deeper into his skin, he looked up to the sky, summoning all his strength. 

“Tell me brother, what were you the god of again?” Hela’s voice seemed far away as he called his power, he felt the energy surging through his body like a storm that was unleashed and suddenly thunder resounded in the distance and he and Hela were engulfed in a bolt of lightning. 

* * *

Alexandra smirked at Nebula as she heard the thunder, the two stood from their seats and walked out of the commodore behind Valkyrie. 

“You don’t have a sword,” Valkyrie pointed out, Alexandra grinned wolfishly. 

“I don’t need one,” she said, “I wasn’t called Storm for nothing.” 

Suddenly Alexandra too jumped into the fray summoning her own lightning and cutting through the army of berserkers. 

“Did you know she could do that?” Valkyrie asked, Nebula nodded before they started slashing around.

On another side of the bridge, Sif and Loki were fighting back to back against the horde as they tried to direct the refugees to the ship while Heimdall helped Korg and Miek. 

Alexandra, Loki, Thor and Valkyrie met in the middle, Thor hoisted Loki up. 

“You’re late,” Thor said to Loki and looked at Alexandra who still had tendrils of lightning running through her skin, “A marriage of equals?” 

“A marriage of equals,” she nodded and then grinned at him, “You have your two eyes.” 

“Barely,” he answered. 

“This isn’t over,” Valkyrie said walking past them, they turned to see Hela arriving to the bridge. 

Thor turned to Alexandra, “Go to the ship, now.” 

“But,” Thor placed a finger to her lips. 

“The people need to be safe, you need to be safe, please,” he said, leaving no room for argument, “take Sif in with you and your blue friend.” 

“Start Ragnarok,” she said, “Destroy this place, Loki, go, place Sutur’s crown on the eternal flame”

“That’s bold,” Loki said and looked at Thor for confirmation, Thor nodded and Loki ran off. 

“You to the ship,” he said, “Go.” 

Alexandra nodded at him, she grabbed his left hand and pressed a kiss to his mark before she dashed off to finish helping the people into the ship. 

“Sif, get them to the far back, hurry,” Alexandra ordered.

Sif was quick to begin moving people to the back while Alexandra, Heimdall, Nebula, Korg and Miek protected the entrance, Alexandra called her own lightening, keeping the butchers at bay as the last of the refugees climbed into the ship. 

“Nebula go help Sif, get this ship off the bridge, now, Korg, Miek you too,” she said, the three went inside. 

Heimdall stood next to her with his sword as she continued to keep the butchers at bay. 

“Up you go, your majesty,” Heimdall said, Alexandra looked conflicted. 

“Heimdall, Thor needs help,” she said, Heimdall smiled at her and pushed her into the ship, him following. 

The ship began to ascend only to be stopped by a harpoon of Hela’s making, Alexandra redirected a surge of lightning to stop the butchers from entering the ship as Sif continued to move the families as far from the door as she could. 

* * *

Thor was exhausted, but watched with a smile as the ship began to ascend, he yanked out the harpoon 

“HELA ENOUGH!” he bellowed as he watched the ship get higher, Hela turned to look at him, “You want Asgard, it’s yours.” 

“Whatever game you’re playing it won’t work, you can’t defeat me,” Hela said. 

Thor smiled, “No, but he can.” 

Behind him Sutur exploded through the roof of the palace. 

“NO, NO!” Hela screamed. 

Valkyrie took the chance to jump over Hela causing the Goddess of Death to fall and Thor finished dislodging the bridge causing Hela to fall into the water below. 

* * *

Alexandra watched from the ship as Sutur destroyed Asgard, Nebula and Sif standing on each side of her, she watched as Hulk leaped to attack Sutur and how Sutur plunged him back to the bridge, she saw as the Hulk ran to Thor and Valkyrie grabbing them before leaping. She was quick to run from her space on the window to the gates where Hulk placed Thor and Valkyrie down gently. 

“Uncle Hulk!” Alexandra said as she leaped onto the green menace. 

“Little miss,” the Hulk said as he placed her on the floor, she grinned at him and then looked at Thor and Valkyrie. 

She hugged Valkyrie close and then moved to stand in front of Thor, he was grinning tiredly at her, she yanked him down by his chest plate and pulled him into a kiss, Thor held onto her waist as he kissed her deeply, Alexandra’s arms snaked around his neck as she pressed herself against him, small charges of lightning surrounding them both. 

“You’re an idiot,” she breathed against his lips. 

Thor smirked as he kissed her again. 

* * *

Alexandra watched from her spot in hers and Thor’s chambers how Thor fiddled with his new armor, she was sipping a glass of something that Thor had served her when the door slid open and Loki walked in. 

Thor turned and smiled at his brother, “Maybe you’re not that bad after all, brother.” 

“Maybe not,” Loki said. 

“Thank you, Loki, if you were here I might even give you a hug,” Thor said throwing a small dish at Loki, Alexandra grinned as Loki caught it. 

“I’m here,” he said, Alexandra moved from her spot and hugged him. 

“I don’t have all day for you to decide whether to hug or not,” she said, Loki laughed and patted her back. 

Thor walked over to Loki and pulled him into a quick hug as Alexandra took her special purse out, Loki let go of Thor to observe as Alexandra stuck her entire hand into the purse. 

“I learned a few things as a Ravager, now if you please, Loki, stick the tesseract in there so Thanos can’t track it,” she said. 

Thor was quick to frown at Loki and Alexandra. 

“The tesseract?” Thor asked, Loki looked guilty as he made the cube appear and placed it inside the bag, Alexandra was quick to close it and stick it into another dimension pocket. 

“It was a smart move, if Thanos gets to it we’re as good as dead, now I’d suggest flying this thing as fast as we can, we’re not the only ones who are lurking in these parts of space,” she said before she pressed a kiss to Thor’s cheek and left the room. 

“She’s scarier than what I remembered,” Loki said, Thor chuckled and patted Loki on the back. 

“Hopefully Stark won’t kill us after all,” Thor said, Loki grinned. 

“Well you’ve won her favor, I’m sure Stark won’t endanger her happiness.” 

* * *

Alexandra found Sif and Nebula staring out of one of the windows, well away from the rest of the people. 

"Hey," she said softly, both women turned, Sif made a move to bow. 

"Your highness," Sif said. 

"Stop that," Alexandra said, "We're friends, you two call me Alex." 

"Alex," Nebula murmured, Alexandra smiled and then turned her attention to Sif. 

"I'm sorry," she said, Sif frowned. 

"What for?" 

"The memories, Asgard, Thor, for everything," Alexandra said as she looked down. 

"It's nothing, we're past that, Lady Alex," Sif assured her, a smile on her face. 

Alexandra's face broke into a grin and she hugged Sif close, "Thank you," she murmured into the oldest woman's hair. 

"Do you truly think Midgard will accept us?" Sif asked as they let go. 

"Yes, they will, dad will help us," Alexandra said, Sif nodded. 

"So your father is the man of iron," 

"Yeah, I bet he's pissed off," Alexandra said, a shiver down her spine. 

"Is Thor in danger then?" Sif asked, a slight smile on her face. 

"Well... I don't think so, he wouldn't make me a widow this young, but maybe a couple of threats," Alexandra said as she smiled, she then looked at Nebula and patted the woman's shoulder, "You're going to love earth." 

"What is the plan?" Nebula asked. 

"As we arrive, you will tell dad everything that you deem important about Thanos and his army, his ships and the black order, leave no details," Alexandra started, Nebula nodded, "I will take Thor to Nidavellir to get a new weapon and will try to contact your sister Gamora." 

"Gamora has a team," Nebula said, Alexandra grinned. 

"I know." 

* * *

#  **December 2017.**

#  **Avengers Facility, Upstate New York.**

Tony Stark was pacing, Pepper and Frigga were seated on the couch in front of him sipping tea. 

"It's been almost a month since we gained back our memories, they should be back by now," he said. 

"It is most likely that Asgard was destroyed in the process, if they are making their way here, they are doing it by ship, it takes time Anthony,” Frigga said patiently, Tony raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I really, really hate magic and your husband,” Tony said, Frigga smiled at him. 

“Magic is what kept your memories safe, and magic is what pulled Thor and Alexandra together again, it was my spell that prompted Alexandra to find answers and eventually led her to Thor,” Frigga explained. 

“And I’m thankful,” Tony hissed, then straightened up, “I’m really thankful, but my daughter was nineteen when Odin dropped her in space, a nineteen year old said man forced to marry his son. Was the marriage not enough? Aly is barely twenty two now, she should be here with me, not gallivanting in space! She’s a kid!” Tony ranted, Frigga and Pepper exchanged glances. 

“At least we know she’s okay, Tony,” Pepper said softly, Tony sighed and looked at his fiancee. 

“Thor and Loki would never allow any harm to befall her, Thor liked her well enough before they married and Loki always found her amusing,” Frigga pointed out. 

“Thor slept with my nineteen year old daughter,” Tony deadpanned. 

“For her protection, had the marriage been unconsummated that night then Odin would have had most of his army rape the poor girl; if Thor had tried to stop him then… then it would have led to an open consummation before the entire realm. I am not saying it was right,” Frigga said before Tony could object. “I’m only saying they took the better option. I raised my son well.” 

“I hate Asgard too,” Tony said, crossing his arms. 

“It was destroyed too, I felt it,” Frigga said offhandedly. Tony rolled his eyes and sat next to Pepper on the couch. 

“Boss, there seems to be a huge spaceship approaching the premises,” Friday said through the speakers. 

Tony, Pepper and Frigga exchanged glances, they were quick to stand and move to the nearest window. True to Friday’s words there was indeed a huge blue spaceship approaching the compound. Tony turned to the two women. 

“Wait here while I go check,” he said before tapping his arc reactor twice. 

A sleek suit seemed to bleed into him as the nanites formed the latest Iron Man suit around him. Tony was quick to fly outside to the grounds of the compound. The giant ship touched the ground, careful to avoid damaging anything. Tony kept himself hovering menacingly and observed as the doors of the ship opened and a ramp was lowered. 

Tony’s eyes widened as Alexandra walked down the ramp, decked in full Asgardian armor, her extremely long hair flowing behind her alongside the red cape that fluttered as she walked. She had a shy smile on her face and Tony descended his suit until his feet touched the ground and the suit retracted in its entirety. 

In the blink of an eye he had his arms full of his crying daughter, he had one arm around her waist and another fisted in her hair as he held her and a few tears fell from his eyes. 

“Aly, sweetheart,” he breathed into her hair, Alexandra tightened her hold on him. 

“Daddy,” she muttered against his jacket and Tony sighed in relief. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “I’m here now, you’re home, we’re okay.” 

Alexandra let go of him a bit so she could look into his eyes, she was crying but she looked as beautiful as Tony remembered, even more now that she had started to grow into her features. 

“I missed you so much,” she said before she hid her face in the crook of his neck. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart, so fucking much,” he said and looked up to see Thor and Loki exiting the ship. 

Tony noticed that Thor was missing his signature golden locks and looked extremely tired while Loki looked better than the last time Tony had seen him back in 2012. 

“Thank you for bringing her home, Point Break” Tony said when Thor and Loki approached them. 

“It was nothing, my friend,” Thor said as he patted Tony’s shoulder. “Asgard is grateful to have her as Queen, she’s been of great help.” 

“And you, Reindeer Games, looking good,” Tony said,.

Loki smiled amusedly. “I’ve had better days.”. 

“How many Asgardians in the ship?”

“Four thousand, three hundred and forty seven, total,” Loki answered. 

Tony nodded and pulled out his phone to type something. “I’ll have caterers arrive to feed the refugees and a med team to check for injuries,” he announced. Alexandra was still holding onto him and offered him a smile. 

“Thanks dad,” she said softly. 

“It’s no problem,” he assured her before pressing a kiss to her hair, he then looked at Thor and Loki. “I have a little something for you two, come along.” 

* * *

After Thor instructed Heimdall, Valkyrie and Sif to care for the people while he, Alexandra and Loki went with Tony, they followed the billionaire, genius into the facility. A smile crept up Thor’s face as he noticed that the genius had yet to let go of Alexandra, a hand carelessly thrown over the young woman’s shoulder. 

The compound looked slightly different than the last time Thor had been there, Tony kept talking about the changes he had made while Alexandra was smiling indulgently, they stood in front of a grey door and Tony turned his attention to him and Loki. 

“Okay, so don’t say I never did anything for you two, despite the marrying, kidnapping and the mass memory erasure concerning my daughter,” Tony said. 

Thor and Loki exchanged confused glances but Tony just smiled mysteriously at them and turned his back to them as the door slid open. Thor noticed that Tony walked into what seemed a private sitting room, gently steering Alexandra towards a couch. Thor also noticed that there were two women with their backs to them. 

The first Thor recognized as Tony’s lady Pepper, the second however was unknown to him until she turned and faced them. Thor was suddenly rooted onto the spot he had stepped in. 

“Mother?” Thor asked, his voice barely a whisper, Loki too was paralyzed next to him. 

Frigga stood from the couch, a smile on her face and sporting Midgardian clothing, her hair was pinned up in a loose bun, but it was unmistakably his mother. Thor and Loki snapped back to themselves and ran to the woman hugging her between them. 

“I am glad both of you are unharmed,” Frigga said once they let go of her. 

“We thought you were dead,” Loki said, his voice hurt. 

“Oh, Loki,” Frigga said placing her hand on Loki’s face, “My dear, for me to be able to ensure Alexandra’s survival and to protect you I needed to be gone.” 

“Father said that you passed in your sleep,” Thor murmured, Frigga looked at him sadly. 

“I would have, but your father forgot that I was raised by witches, he was set on unleashing Ragnarok, no matter who had to die to set the prophecy straight,” she explained, “But I had my plan, a little failsafe if you wish,” she said as she grabbed Thor by his left wrist, her fingers caressing his mark. 

And now that Thor really thought about it, his mark reminded him briefly of Stark’s chest piece, the upside down triangle in a circle. Thor looked to where Tony, Alexandra and Pepper were seated, the three of them huddled on one couch, smiles on their faces. 

“Thank you, Mom,” Thor said as he pressed a kiss to his mother’s hair. 

“All is not lost,” Frigga said, glancing between her sons. 

“It is not,” Loki said. “We have you.” 

“Queen Frigga,” Alexandra said softly, getting their attention. 

Thor saw his mother smile at his wife. “Yes dear?” 

“Thank you for giving me a purpose,” Alexandra said, Frigga nodded. 

“You saved my life and my sons, it was the least I could to to repay you, I am sorry I couldn’t do more for you,” Frigga said pulling Alexandra into a hug. 

Thor couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. 

* * *

Alexandra observed her reflection in the mirror before tying her hair back in a high ponytail, she was wearing a black AC/DC shirt that had belonged to Tony and a pair of jeans that Pepper had lent her and her boots, that until she could go shopping for clothes of her own, she tucked the front of the shirt inside the jeans and smiled at her reflection. 

It had been a few hours since they had arrived, she had just taken a fantastic warm shower and was currently in her room, it was almost nighttime so she had to go outside and help the catering team to serve dinner to the Asgardians. There was a knock on her door before Thor walked in, he was still wearing his armor. 

“Mother is outside with the rest, they are happy to see that she survived, and even happier that your father kept her safe,” Thor announced her as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m glad, hopefully we’ll find somewhere to build Asgard again,” Alexandra said as she sat next to Thor, their shoulders bumping. 

“Mother and Stark informed me that they took care of that,” Thor informed her. 

Alexandra looked at him, surprised. “Really?” 

“Yes, Mother and Stark explained that Norway will gladly cede us the island called Edgeøya for us to rebuild Asgard as long as we compromise ourselves with the polar bear and deer population, we could rename it New Asgard, Stark and Mother are working in an ecologically friendly plan to build houses and a palace,” Thor explained. 

“A palace?” Alexandra asked, Thor nodded. 

“Stark suggested it, Mother wishes to recreate the old Asgard as much as she can, I suppose that with enough magic it might be possible,” he said, Alexandra sighed and rested her head on Thor’s shoulder. 

“And the people?” 

“They’re good. Medical assistance has been provided and I believe the children are being vaccinated, Banner is on it along with Dr. Cho and I believe Eir and Mother are assisting as much as they can.” 

“That’s good, the compound will serve us for a couple of days while we regain our bearings,” Alexandra said.

“Sif mentioned Nidavellir, she and Nebula were revising the Commodore, Stark sent a cleaning team to it,” Thor pointed out, Alexandra looked at him. 

“We have to get you a kingly weapon if we’re going to make a stand against Thanos, I believe that as soon as the Commodore is ready we can depart, the faster we are the faster we can begin getting a team together,” Alexandra said. 

“Aye,” Thor nodded. 

Alexandra and Thor shared a look and then looked away, they had been awkwardly dancing around one another since the kisses they had shared in the Statesman after they had defeated Hela. They didn’t know where they were regarding their relationship, there was trust and comfort around one another, but there were also many skeletons in their closet. 

* * *

Alexandra followed Thor outside their people were having dinner, most sprawled across the acres of the compound in small groups, Alexandra was quick to spot Heimdall, Sif, Nebula and Valkyrie sitting on what seemed to be a blanket, the stars shining over them, she smiled at Thor before making her way to her friends. 

“Your majesty!” Valkyrie greeted, a smirk on her face, Alexandra rolled her eyes before she sat between Sif and Nebula. 

“You know, I have a name, Valkyrie,” Alexandra said teasingly, Valkyrie’s smirk grew a little. 

“I do too, your majesty,” she said cheekily. 

“I know, Brunnhilde, which is why I insist that you call me Alex, or Alexandra, if you must,” Alexandra said, Brunnhilde’s shocked looked was worth waiting this far to reveal that particular information. 

“How do you? I haven’t,” Brunnhilde stuttered and Alexandra laughed. 

“I know things, many things, it is the main reason why Odin did what he did with our memories,” Alexandra said softly. 

Brunnhilde frowned, looking between Heimdall, Sif and Alexandra, “But if the All Father could have used that information to save our people, to save Asgard?” 

“It is never that simple,” Heimdall sighed, “Queen Alexandra was young when she first called upon me to send Thor to Midgard, she spoke of dangers that we were to face and I sent Thor down to verify her claims, I was not expecting Thor to return with Queen Alexandra in tow, but it was his decision,” 

“I don’t believe the all father was happy to see a Midgardian in Asgard,” Sif added, “and lest of all, a Midgardian that was claiming the coming of Ragnarok.” 

“Of course he wasn’t, Ragnarok was going to be his fault after all,” Alexandra said with a sneer, “He was going to die a benevolent king, and then Thor or Loki were going to have to deal with the problem he created.” 

“I was a child when Odin began his peaceful reign, most of us knew of Hela as Odin’s executioner, not his daughter, he trapped her when I was eleven, there were always whispers but those were quickly subdued, my mother had been a seamstress, but my father had been an einherjar, his life was lost when Odin first trapped Hela and I vowed to never let that murderous hag hurt those I cared about, as I grew the Valkyrie were established,” Brunnhilde’s voice was as soft as the wind as she spoke, “I joined the Valkyrie as soon as I reached an appropriate age, we were a real sisterhood, after my mother passed, they became my family.” 

Alexandra squeezed Brunnhilde’s hand and the Valkyrie smiled softly at her.

“I lost the person I loved the most to Hela, to Odin’s mistakes, In Sakaar I learned that those in charge often become arrogant in their power, I thought Odin was going to be better, I’m sorry,” she said looking at Alexandra, the younger woman shrugged. 

“When I called for Heimdall that time, I did it because I wanted to save Asgard, I did it because it was the right thing, I just never thought that Odin would endanger his people so easily,” Alexandra explained. 

“I have a question, though, how did you and Thor ended up married?” asked Brunnhilde, Alexandra let out a breath. 

“Odin forced us into marriage, he never liked me much, I had gotten Loki out of prison and I was a little conceited, I believed that my plans were going to work, we were working to prevent the Dark Elves from taking over Asgard during the convergence, I spent a couple of months in Asgard, I was learning much from Queen Frigga and Loki and just buying myself some time, I turned nineteen on Asgard, dad sent me a full breakfast and I had a wonderful day, Thor and Loki are great friends and they are very dear to me,” Alexandra rested her chin on her knees as she sighed. 

“A feast was ordered for our midgardian envoy,” Sif continued, “Alexandra arrived with Queen Frigga, she was looking radiant her dress red and gold, Queen Frigga had informed most of us of the Lady’s birthday and how it was important in midgardian culture, I remember the Lady tensing when King Odin began his speech, he spoke of the Lady’s age and how she was of an age to be married and since she had saved Asgard with her knowledge there was only one person worthy enough to marry Lady Alexandra.” 

“I don’t think Odin ever contemplated the fact that Thor and I would go through with the marriage,” Alexandra said, “That night I tried to escape Asgard, Loki saved my life when I tried jumping from one of the balconies, he told me that I needed to marry Thor and to consummate the marriage before Odin had a chance to continue making my life a living hell.” 

“Loki was right,” Heimdall continued, “And Thor knew it too, but he was hesitant to marry such a young midgardian, he and I spoke that night, he was angry at King Odin, I believe Loki advised Thor to marry you and bring you back to Midgard.” 

Heimdall was looking at Alexandra, she shrugged, “We got married the next morning, Loki stayed with me until Queen Frigga arrived, and he fed me a golden apple for breakfast, of course he told me, way later, about his plan to thwart Odin’s plans; Thor and I got married in front of the entire realm, our last form of defiance were our vows, we stated that our marriage would be a marriage of equals and it was sealed with magic and blood.” 

“Thor forced himself onto you?” hissed Nebula, Brunnhilde also looked scandalized. 

“No, no,” Alexandra was quick to pacify her friends, Sif and Heimdall had grim expressions on their faces while Nebula and Brunnhilde looked murderous, “Nothing like that, we both knew what we were doing, we understood the pressing need and the fact that I was not going to be safe until I was brought under the protection of marriage.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sif said looking solemn. 

Alexandra looked at her confused, “whatever for?” 

“I let my feelings for Thor get the best of me, and where I should have been a friend I treated you with disdain,” Sif said softly, Alexandra grasped Sif’s hands.

“It’s in the past, we were given a new chance, we remembered and we can be better, I was not the best person either, but we’ve grown and that is all that matters.” 

“Thank you, my Queen,” Sif said, Alexandra grinned at her. 

“Alexandra or Alex, that’s my name and you can use it freely, all of you can, we’re friends, family,” Alexandra said as she sneaked a look towards Nebula and Brunnhilde. 

“Has he hurt you?” asked Brunnhilde, Alexandra tilted her head and frowned. 

“Who? Thor? Never, he’s always been courteous and before the marriage we were good friends, he took me to Midgard for a week a month after our wedding, since he left the day after to lift a siege in Ria, as soon as he was back he took me home and dad, Pepper, uncle Rhodey and Hulk threatened him,” she said, a small smile on her face. 

“And now? How do you feel about him now?” Brunnhilde asked, Alexandra looked down to her hands and then back up to her friends. 

“I don’t know, I care for him, I always have, he’s one of my best friends, or was, I don’t know anymore,” she said softly. 

Sif passed her arm around Alexandra’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

“You should talk, your marriage has always been more than that and right now you are our King and Queen, Asgard needs stability, or as much as it can get,” Heimdall advised.

Alexandra nodded, she looked at her friends before standing she spotted Thor standing under a tree with Loki and Frigga, his eyes on her. She briefly wondered how much of the conversation he had heard, by the look on his face she guessed that he had heard enough, she gestured for him to follow her before she began making her way through the trees to the lake. 

* * *

The moonlight was reflected on the lake perfectly, she sighed as she heard Thor’s footsteps on the ground and she turned around to face him. His face was calm, giving away nothing that could betray his thoughts, he walked until he was standing right in front of her, Alexandra had to tilt her head up a bit to look him in the eyes. 

His blue eyes seemed to glow dimly, Alexandra placed her hand carefully on his face and Thor seemed to lean into the touch ever so lightly. 

“What are we?” she asked, voice no more than a whisper. 

“What do you want us to be, Alexandra?” Thor asked back, his voice softer than any other time she had heard him. 

“I don’t know, we just spent years away from one another, you had a life and I made it through mine, what of that? We never wanted this, I was a stupid little girl and you were always too good for your own good,” she said, her fingers caressing Thor’s face. 

“I never thought you were stupid, brash and outspoken, yes, reckless and a little bit arrogant, that too, but then again, so was I, but we have grown, we were lost and we found each other again and when you were not there, I felt as if a part of me was missing,” Thor said as he showed Alexandra his mark, Alexandra moved her hand so she could trace the mark carefully, it reminded her of Tony’s arc reactor, “It burned whenever we got too close, and I understand it now, when it began burning while in Sakaar, I was filled with hope.” 

“Why?” 

“In Asgard, mother always used to tell me and Loki that once we found our other halves she would bestow her blessings upon us, and should one of us be harmed a sign would lead us to the other, I never knew what the sign was until this appeared on my skin and it burned as I was trekking through the galaxy, I knew it would be alright, eventually, and then in Sakaar you walked into Valkyrie’s apartment followed by Sif and your blue friend, I knew it was you since the moment I laid my eyes on you,” he said as he grasped her face in his hands. 

“I never wanted anything to go how it went,” Alexandra said, her eyes locked with his. 

“I know, I would have loved to meet you later in life, to court you properly, because even though you were young back then, some part of me knew that given enough time, I could come to care and perhaps more for my little wife, I hated myself for taking you to my bed that night and actually enjoying it, and I’m sorry my Queen,” he said placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, “I thought you were going to hate me afterwards, but you continued to be my friend, you saved my mother and my brother and then you helped me save our people.” 

“That’s what heroes do,” she said with a small smile, Thor grinned at her. 

“Aye, you were a hero long before father erased your memories and dropped you off in space, the moment you decided to call on Heimdall to help us, in that moment you became Asgard’s hero and there’s no other that deserves the title of Queen other than you.” 

“Even if that means that you’re stuck with me for as long as we manage to live?” she asked. 

“Specially if that’s the meaning,” he assured her. 

“I am not the same as I was back then,” she warned him. 

“I am counting on it,” he said cheekily, she smiled at him, “May I kiss you, my Queen?” 

Alexandra grinned as she felt her cheeks growing hot, “You may,” she whispered as Thor closed the space between them. 

**The End.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
